


A brief reign of terror

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: Depressoverse [6]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Canonical Character Death, Canonical murder, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Other relationships mentioned - Freeform, Poisoning, Seduction, Statutory Rape, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: The reign of Prince Regent Laurent of Vere was full of terror in ways people don't usually associate with the phrase.(The dove is very dead.)
Relationships: Aimeric/Regent (Captive Prince), Laurent/Regent (Captive Prince)
Series: Depressoverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	A brief reign of terror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).

> I decided to go with Pacat's original idea of Laurent being named after his uncle, as it would add another layer of delicious cruelty. Timeline might be a bit foggy, but isn't it foggy in the books as well? The title refers to medieval song Breve regnum erigitur.

Prince Regent Laurent of Vere has always been a master of disguising his intentions. That's how he managed to get rid of his older brother without casting even a tiniest shadow of blame on himself. His skills of masking emotions and acting completely different ones in their place were a large part of what landed him in the highest position in the country. While they were important, to keep his power Laurent must employ another skill he is a master of - manipulation.

It's easy for an attentive observer to realize how much a powerful person's lover can manipulate them. It's also a trivial observation that the younger a person is, the easier it is to manipulate them. Manipulating future kings by becoming their first lovers, when they are too young and inexperienced to tell romance from seduction? Too easy. Laurent was surprised that it was not a common tactic, which he considered one more piece of evidence that Verean aristocracy was made of hedonists without ambition, too lazy to rub two brain cells against each other.

The fact that he was naturally inclined to find prepubescent boys attractive might have helped too.

Laurent has trained the art of seduction before even putting the first step of his plan of ascension into power into action. An aristoract's young son certainly is a delightful object for such an exercise. While staying at Ambassador Guion's estate, he took a liking to Aimeric, a boy so young that his voice has not yet broken (just as he liked them). A late night visit in the boy's room certainly surprised the boy, but he didn't seem afraid at all, and Laurent planned for it to stay like that.

Seduction of a virgin is a piece of cake for an intelligent actor. Gentle touches, whispering sweet words of love into their ears, and the allure of a figuratively as well as literally powerful lover (obviously) add up to youths like the poor naive Aimeric submitting on the first night. The boy might have briefly panicked when the touches got a bit too intimate for his liking, but altogether another use of his skillfull tongue quickly changed the cries to stop into sweet cries of delight.

The boy was fun. However, he was just an exercise, no matter what he might have thought of their 'summer romance'. Laurent kept him in the back of his mind for future use. Now was time for his grand performance.

His young namesake (delicious irony) was another animal altogether, despite young age not nearly as naive as Aimeric and other young boys he had practiced his (various) skills on, and completely immune to the scent of power. It was impossible to start seducing him while his parents and elder brother were alive. Speaking of brother, Laurent has in the past subtly tried to seduce his own brother (unfortunately, the man had all the subtlety of a hammer) and nephew (tragically inclined towards female charms only). It was a shame that Auguste had to die, his beauty was striking even in his adult age. Thankfully, young Laurent shared the same beauty but none of his brother's interests in women.

Unfortunatelly, after his father and brother died young Laurent was downright hysterical, and nothing his uncle could do was calming the boy. For the first time in a long time, older Laurent, _Prince Regent Laurent of Vere_, felt uneasy. The older man's usual tactics were completely useless. Was all the preparation for nothing? He didn't want to kill the prince, partially because it would be admiting failure (which he was too proud to admit to), and partially due to petty possessiveness towards a boy named after himself.

The man decided to take a risk. Under the pretense of administering a sleeping potion, he added a substance to the boy's drink to make him more susceptible to amorous advances. And it worked splendidly. Under the pretense of watching young Laurent fall asleep (what the boy actually asked him to do, as after the battle he had nightly nightmares, to the point of being afraid to fall asleep – hence his uncle's plan was born) he stayed in the boy's chambers for the night, watching his namesake slowly becoming more and more aroused as the aphrodisiac worked through his system.

But of course, he pretended not to notice this. His role was that of an uncle taking care of a traumatised, grieving nephew. Everything he did was for the boy. He effortlessly faked concern over prince's condition, making sure to touch all the boy's erogenous zones that he could claim to have touched accidentally. His gentle touches brought the boy to completion without even touching his most intimate places (what a pleasant surprise).

The plan went even better than _the Regent_ expected. The boy started to almost cling to him, desparate to fill the void the deaths left in his heart. And if the void is to be filled by sex, _the Regent_ is not the one to complain. As long as the boy needs him, he will keep power over him. And if he were to rebell, well, isn't it a juicy gossip that he likes fucking his uncle? No matter what, _**the Regent**_ wins in the end.

  
  



End file.
